100 Songs of The Covenant
by Lost-Stare-Loveless
Summary: It's karaoke night and craziness ensues. All characters involved. Rated M for some language.
1. Life is a Highway

100 Songs of The Covenant

Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters. None of them. Not even Reid. –Cries- Also I put my play list on random. So lots of craziness.

Author's Note 2: I don't own Life is a Highway. Rascal Flatts do.

Summary: It's karaoke night. Craziness!

Chapter 1-Life is a Highway

First up are Pogue and Kate!

Kate:

_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's one day here and the next gone_

_Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world outside every darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where the brave are free and lover soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate_

_To break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today_

Pogue and Kate:

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I would drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_

Pogue:

_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood, and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road, and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down and back up again_

_You're in my blood; I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_A road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Tell'em we're survivors_

Pogue and Kate:

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I would drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I would drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_

_There was a distance between you and I_

_A misunderstanding once_

_But now we look in the eye_

Kate:

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_A road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Tell'em we're survivors_

Pogue and Kate:

_Life is a highway _

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way _

_I would drive it all night long _

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I would drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_

_Life is a highway _

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I would drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_

At the end of their performance everyone applauded and both Kate and Pogue smacked Reid on the back of the head for all the times he acted immature during the song.

Next up Caleb


	2. Scars

Author's Note: I still don't own anything. I don't own Scars by Papa Roach either.

Chapter 2- Scars

Next Caleb took the stage.

Caleb:

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_Drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just want to be alone_

_I'm pissed cause you came around_

_Why don't you just go home_

_Cause you can't hold all your pain_

_And I can't help you fix yourself_

_You're making me insane_

_All I can say is_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I tried to help you once_

_Against my own advice_

_I saw you going down _

_But you never realized_

_That you're drowning in the water_

_So I offered you my hand_

_Compassions in my nature_

_Tonight is our last stand_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just want to be alone_

_I'm pissed cause you came around _

_Why don't you just go home_

_Cause you're drowning in the water_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_And I left my heart open_

_But you didn't understand_

_But you didn't understand_

_Go fix yourself_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I got to move on with my own life_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I got to move on with my own life_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_And my scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

Next up are Reid and Tyler


End file.
